


Kiss or Kill

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami





	Kiss or Kill

原标题：宿敌

 

他们又一次扭打在一起。

Liam毫无章法地出拳，踢腿，甚至是用牙齿撕咬；Noel暂时占据上风，他压在Liam的身上，用大腿钳制住对方的腰，毫不留情地朝自己弟弟漂亮的脸蛋上挥拳。

他们在地板上滚作一团，并不新鲜地辱骂、诅咒、殴打，互相伤害。

他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，两人之间的距离是那么的近，近到能闻到对方湿漉漉的呼吸里，酒精和烟草的气息。

气氛不知从何时起变得诡异起来。

Noel停了下来，他发现自己的身体在当前这个情境下发生了某种显然并不合适也无法解释的变化。

他感到困惑。

而Liam抓住他走神的这一秒，挣脱了钳制，瞬间调转了两人的位置，Liam死死地咬住Noel肩膀和脖子的连接处，直到尝到嘴里血液的铁腥味才松口。

“我要杀了你。”

他抬起头，盯着Noel，那双好看的眼睛里盛满了愤怒和仇恨的光，然而眼底却露出一点儿被他掩饰得很好的，受伤。

“你以为我不想吗？”

Noel甚至笑出了声，为自己的弟弟这愚蠢的反击。他抬起手，用指尖把Liam嘴唇上沾着的鲜血抹匀。

Liam愣住了，为Noel这毫无逻辑的举动。

他能感受到Noel手指上因为常年弹吉他磨出的茧子，比他略高一点儿的体温，手指擦过他的嘴唇时留下的触感。

这是某种羞辱吗？

他愤怒地掐住Noel的脖子，努力控制住自己不去想刚刚发生了什么。

然而Noel那持续了不到三秒的动作却在他的脑海里慢镜头一般不断重复着，一遍又一遍，挥之不去。

Liam改变了主意。

像是为了印证某种疯狂的猜想，他俯下身，吻住了自己的哥哥。

这是一个混杂着仇恨、愤怒、狂暴和迷惑的血腥的吻。

他能尝到舌尖上Noel血液的味道，感受到Noel炽热的呼吸，他惊讶于这个吻里饱含的热度、力量和不言自明的欲望。

这是一个背德的吻。

这个吻不应该发生在兄弟之间。

但他们是兄弟吗？

Noel重新夺得了控制权，他抓住Liam后脑勺的头发，将他拉得更低一点儿，然后用力地吮吸着、撕咬着Liam鲜红的嘴唇，抽干对方口腔和胸腔里所有的空气，竭尽全力地加深这个吻。

他们攻击、侵略、索取、占据彼此。

他们是仇人。

互相憎恨，又互相吸引。

Noel的右手粗暴地抚摸着Liam的下巴、喉结和锁骨，感受着这种新奇的触碰所带来的巨大的，不可思议的愉悦，而这灭顶的愉悦快要将他吞没。

他们是疯子。

不顾一切地伤害彼此，又在下一秒不顾一切地亲吻彼此。

Liam双手的指尖用力地掐进Noel的胳膊，给年长的那个Gallagher带来痛感，也让他在当前这个疯狂的，甚至是超现实的情境里感到真实。

他在亲吻他的弟弟。

他们的额头相抵，鼻尖急切地蹭着彼此，两人粗重的呼吸以及狂乱的心跳纠缠交织在一起。

是的，他们是兄弟。

他们一起长大，他们分享同一个卧室，同一个舞台，以及同一个姓氏。

此刻，他们选择不去理会一片狼藉的过去，不去考虑扑朔迷离的未来，他们只顾全情投入地享受当下。

至少他们拥有这个意味着一切，有着无限可能的吻。

至少他们可以在这个吻结束后，再去思考怎样杀死彼此。

 

END


End file.
